Skin Deep
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt's a baker with a love for food and because of it, has put on a few pounds with all his tastings and love for sweets. Dave really doesn't mind all that much.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Skin Deep  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** NC-17 (eventually)  
**Word Count:** 1159/? (so far)  
**Pairing(s):** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **Canon through season 3.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there.  
**Summary:** Kurt's a baker with a love for food and because of it, has put on a few pounds with all his tastings and love for sweets. Dave really doesn't mind all that much.  
**A/N:** So I really just wanted more chubby!Kurt fics, which really only meant that I had to write it myself. Lol so that's what happened.

—

It started out slowly, so gradually that he hadn't really even noticed it at first. Trying to pave your own way in the culinary industry, baking to be more exact, wasn't nearly as easy as Kurt had thought it would be. He could very well start a company and then have it completely tank like Annie's in _Bridesmaids_. And wouldn't that just be the greatest thing ever.

He was becoming so busy with starting his own bakery that he didn't even notice it until one fall day when he was getting ready to go into the shop that he realized it: none of his jeans fit him anymore. At least, certainly not the way that they were supposed to.

Kurt tugged on the waist, pulling and trying in vain to get them zipped, collapsing on his bed when they wouldn't zip up. He stared up at his ceiling for a minute, heaving a sigh and letting out an exasperated, quiet "_Shit_." Kurt closed his eyes tightly, and tried once more to get them zipped. When they refused to come together, Kurt tore them off, looking for his loosest pair of pants. Before he knew it, his floor was a mess of discarded clothes and he was clad in a pair of sweatpants. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_," he swore, grabbed his keys, and stormed out of the apartment.

He ended up buying five new pairs of jeans and pants, arms weighed down with shopping bags, all in the next size up. When he'd tried them on in the dressing room of the store and taken them off when they'd fit, he'd nearly whimpered at the numbers on the tag, face pink with embarrassment when he brought them up to the counter to pay.

Kurt walked into the grocery store, shopping list in ha d as he headed for the baking aisle, in a pair of his new jeans.

_Vanilla extract, flour, chocolate, sugar, eggs, heavy whipping cream, milk, caramels, pecans, chocolate chips, raspberries, bananas, blueberries, pumpkin-_

"Kurt?"

Kurt froze in place, turning slowly to look down the aisle where the voice had come from. Standing there before him, clad in dark wash jeans, a black, wool coat, and a knit scarf was the one and only Dave Karofsky.

Kurt tried not to stare but the years had definitely been well to him. "David," he breathed, letting a tiny smile grace his face. "What – what are you doing here?"

Dave grinned. "Shopping," he said, gesturing to the basket in his hand.

"No, I mean... here, in New York."

"I live here. I'm working over at P.J. Carney's, actually."

"P.J. Carney's?"

Dave grinned. "Yeah, I'm a bartender."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise but she couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips as well. "_Really_."

Dave's smile dropped a little. Bartending may not have been the most noble of professions, sure, he wasn't a doctor or a lawyer or something, saving lives or defending people, bit even still, Dave loved it. "Is there, uh - something wrong with that?"

"What?" said Kurt, then saw the somewhat hurt look on Dave's face. "No, no, I just... I wouldn't have guessed it, that's all. But hey, as long as you love it then who am I to judge?"

Dave nodded once, the smile returning. "And you? What are you up to these days?"

"Starting my own company, actually."

"Really? I thought you were gonna do that whole, like, Broadway, singing, performing, or whatever it was... thing."

"Didn't exactly pan out in the end. I ended up coming here after graduation and went to NYU for college. And then I've been working for the past few years just saving up enough money so that I could open up my own shop, with some loans of course, too - there's no way I would have been able to afford the space otherwise."

Dave nodded. "What kind of shop, then?"

"Well, I suppose 'shop' probably isn't the best word. 'Bakery' is probably more appropriate."

"You're a-"

"A baker, yes," replied Kurt with a smile, beaming at the very thought. Dreams changed, that much he knew, and he didn't blame people for being shocked when they'd heard what he'd decided he'd wanted to do. Rachel, of course, had thrown a fit, wondering where his spark had gone, his passion for Broadway and everything that accompanied it, but despite that, she was happy (in a way) that he'd figured it out. Finn, Carole, and Burt always supported him through everything, while he himself was just happy to be doing something he absolutely loved.

"You like it," Dave surmised when he saw the smile on Kurt's face.

"No, correction," said Kurt, "I _love_ it."

Dave grinned. "So you do, like, bread, things like that?"

"No, uhm. Cakes, cupcakes, pastries mostly."

"And you have your own business, right?" Kurt nodded. "Dude, that's awesome."

"I certainly thought so," said Kurt with a laugh and just took Dave in for a moment. He was still the same, if a bit more adult and grown up. He was dressing a little better in jeans that were actually his size and shirts less preppy and more casual yet still essentially _Dave_. "You look good," he said, earning a quirk of a smile. "Happy."

Dave ducked his head for a second, flushing at the compliment, and grinned up at him. "I _am_ happy," he said. "You look good, too, you know."

Kurt let out a laugh, reaching down to tug self-consciously at the waistband of his jeans. "Thank you," he said softly, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "You should give me your number, we could hang out sometime if you want." Kurt unlocked his screen, cursing when he saw the time. "Shit, I was supposed to be there already to open, Sammie will have to do it for me now."

"Sammie?"

"My, uh. My assistant. She helps me with the baking and runs the front." Hurriedly, Kurt grabbed the things off the shelves that he needed in that section of the store and practically threw them into the cart. "Listen, I really need to go, but - here, give me your phone."

Dave pulled his phone out, handing it over and watched as Kurt added his name and number into Dave's contacts list.

"I close at eight, how about you come around then? I'll even let you try something if you want," he said, flashing Dave a smile. Dave nodded, mirroring the gesture. "Great, I'll see you later!" Kurt sped his shopping cart down the aisle and into the next.

Dave watched him go, in a daze. He could tell something was different about Kurt, that was for sure - a different sense of style, different hair style or cut, or maybe it was just that the years had changed him somehow, he didn't know exactly.

But one thing he did know: he'd definitely be there at eight o'clock.

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Caramel Cheesecake

**Title:** Skin Deep  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** NC-17 (eventually)  
**Word Count:** 707/1866 (so far)  
**Pairing(s):** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **Canon through season 3.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there.  
**Summary:** Kurt's a baker with a love for food and because of it, has put on a few pounds with all his tastings and love for sweets. Dave really doesn't mind all that much.  
**A/N:** So I really just wanted more chubby!Kurt fics, which really only meant that I had to write it myself. Lol so that's what happened.  
**Recipe:** I found it on the All Recipes site. This one is for Chocolate Caramel Cheesecake. If you search it, it's the first one that comes up, by –OLIVE-. :D

* * *

Kurt dropped the caramels into the saucepan, pouring the milk in along with it and placed it on the burner before reaching across to turn on the oven.

_325 degrees_ he thought, reading the recipe to himself, and pressed the arrows on the oven to set the temperature before turning his attention back to the caramels, stirring as they melted. Now smooth, Kurt mixed in the chopped pecans, turning down the heat of the burner and continued stirring as the chocolate melted in the double boiler on the back burner. Kurt hummed to himself as he stirred both the caramels and chocolate until they were each heated and mixed thoroughly before removing them from each of their burners.

As he waited for the melted chocolate to cool until lukewarm, Kurt mixed the cream cheese, vanilla, and sugar, beating in each of the eggs one at a time, and combined the mixture with the chocolate, stirring until mixed completely and stirred in the caramel with it as well. Kurt poured all of it into the pie crust, taking the spatula and scraping the bowl of all the remnants before placing it on the counter.

He opened the oven, placing the pan on the top rack, closing the door and setting the timer. Kurt wiped his hands of any mixture that had gotten on them, the abandoned bowl catching his attention out of the corner of his eye. Kurt stared at it for a long moment, remembering clearly the amount of clothes he had which had gotten so tight he couldn't even fit in them anymore and how he'd had to buy more because of his newfound addiction.

He'd always had a bit of a sweet tooth before, sure, but he'd always been able to keep it in check. Now, the sweets were becoming an addiction.

Kurt huffed, feeling his resolve waiver. "Screw it," he said and grabbed the bowl.

He was halfway done with licking the extra batter off of the spatula when he heard a voice come from the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt froze and turned to see Sammie standing there, arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised. Kurt swallowed, licking his lips as he set the bowl back on the counter. "Nothing," he replied meekly.

"Uh huh," Sammie said and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, eat all you want, I don't care, just don't come crying to me when you gain fifty pounds." Kurt glared. "Anyway, where were you this morning? You were like an hour late. And you're _never_ late. Actually you're usually really early. It's annoying how early you are, really."

Kurt scowled at her, bringing the bowl to the sink to be washed. "I had to run on an emergency shopping spree. And then I still needed to go to the grocery store for supplies. Ran into an old friend there, actually."

"_Really._ And who is this mystery man?" Thank god she'd chosen to focus on that as opposed to making some crack about his weight gain; after the morning he'd had, he wasn't sure he could really handle that.

"Just an old friend. I knew him in high school. We really only became friends senior year and sort of lost touch after that. But I told him to come by after closing, though, so we can catch up and everything."

"So you have a date, then."

Kurt looked at her, baffled. "What? No! It's not a date."

"Sounds like a date to me," said Sammie, fixing him with a look.

Kurt sighed, exhausted. "Look, just – it's not a date. Now help me start on the cupcakes for the Martin order. They're supposed to be here at four and it's already almost noon and we still have a million other things to get done, too."

Sammie rolled her eyes while Kurt ran about the kitchen, talking her head off as he did so. She sat down on the stool beside the island in the middle of the room, propping her head up with an arm on the counter. He might not see this as a date,a nd maybe it wasn't, but she could see he definitely liked this guy, at least a little bit – even if he didn't know it yet.

_tbc._


	3. Chapter 3: Raspberry White Chocolate

**Title:** Skin Deep  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** NC-17 (eventually)  
**Word Count:** 1038/2904 (so far)  
**Pairing(s):** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **Canon through season 3.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there.  
**Summary:** Kurt's a baker with a love for food and because of it, has put on a few pounds with all his tastings and love for sweets. Dave really doesn't mind all that much.  
**A/N:** So I really just wanted more chubby!Kurt fics, which really only meant that I had to write it myself. Lol so that's what happened.  
**Recipe:** I found it on the All Recipes site. This one is for Raspberry White Chocolate Buttercream cupcakes. If you search it, it's the first one that comes up, by Liz Bensman. :D All links to the recipes used in this story should be on my profile page.

* * *

Dave stepped out of the yellow taxi, paying the driver hastily before slamming the car door. He glanced up at the store front as the cab pulled away, taking in the brightly colored letters spelling out _Sugar on Top_ and painted pictures of sparkly confections on the windows. Grinning, Dave ran up to the door, until he was standing beneath the overhang. He tried the front door only to find it locked; he rapped once, then a couple more times until he saw Kurt run to the door to unlock it with a smile.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, ushering Dave inside and turning the locks on the door once he was in. "I almost didn't think you'd show, it's eight twenty already."

"Sorry," said Dave, looking around, "got stick in traffic and the driver didn't know any other way to get here." Kurt hummed in understanding as Dave continued glancing around the shop. "God, this place is amazing."

Kurt stepped forward, walking slowly toward the other man. "You think?" he asked timidly, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah, I mean it's-" he stopped, hand running over the glass of the display case. "You really did all this yourself?"

Kurt nodded. "With the help of some loans and money I had saved up over the years, I got a lease on the place and, well, I've been baking pretty since I was in middle school, so…"

Dave looked back over at the other man. He wanted to tell him how proud he was, that it took a lot of guts to go after what you really wanted, even though you could very well fail. Dave certainly hadn't been that courageous.

"Did you want to try something?" Kurt asked, breaking Dave out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Kurt gave him a strange look. "I… I asked if you wanted to try something. I have some cupcakes or I made this _amazing_ cheesecake today, too, if you wanted that."

"Oh." Dave grinned. "Yeah, sure."

Kurt smiled back at him and led him into the kitchen, having Dave sit on the stool by the island. "Okay," he said, going to the refrigerator in the corner of the room and swinging the door open. "We have cheesecake in here, or…" Kurt removed the container from the cold, placing it on the island countertop before Dave, and made his way to the walk-in freezer to pull out a large tray. "Raspberry white chocolate buttercream cupcakes. Your pick." He set the tray on the counter beside the glass container holding the cheesecake and looked at Dave expectantly, who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… they both look amazing, if you ask me. Could I try both, maybe?"

Kurt just gave him a smile and went to the drawer to retrieve two forks and a knife, handing them to Dave, and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. He sliced two pieces of the cheesecake and placed them on the plates, a cupcake accompanying it. Kurt placed the cheesecake back in the refrigerator and sat on the stool next to Dave's. He watched as Dave started on the cheesecake first, and awaited his reaction.

"Holy shit," said Dave after a moment, "that's _amazing_."

Kurt smiled. "Good?" he surmised, thoroughly amused.

"Better than _good_, dude," Dave said, taking another bite and Kurt laughed.

"Well I'm glad you like it, then," said Kurt and took a bite of his own. "_God_," he moaned, closing his eyes in bliss," and to think I denied myself of sweets like this for years."

"So stupid," said Dave.

Kurt hummed in agreement as they continued eating in silence for the next few minutes. Kurt groaned, his full stomach pressing against his new jeans – he knew he shouldn't have eaten two whole things of dessert with Dave, especially only an hour after dinner, but _fuck_ it was so hard to resist. Kurt felt his cheeks heat with shame and embarrassment as he looked over at Dave putting his fork on his now-empty plate and squirmed slightly, tugging at his sweater in hopes that Dave couldn't see his pudgy stomach. Because that's what he was now – pudgy – there was no way he could possibly deny that anymore, it was completely obvious. Maybe doing some crunches or running for an hour straight on the treadmill when he got home would help a little. Probably not, but it was worth a shot anyway. "Sorry," he mumbled, not looking Dave in the eyes as he wrung his hands together.

Dave looked at him in confusion. "For what? These were _incredible_," he said, gesturing to his empty plate and cupcake wrapper now holding only crumbs.

"That's… not what I meant, actually," said Kurt quietly. Maybe Dave really couldn't see how big he'd gotten since high school. Maybe it wasn't all that bad after all. But his clothes said otherwise. "So... do you have somewhere you need to be? Or could you stay for a while?"

"It's only Wednesday, the bar's not really as busy on the weeknights, so I don't have to be to work until tomorrow." Dave tilted his head in suspicion, narrowing his eyes. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well there's this cute little cafe I found a couple months ago over on 10th, they make this _amazing _turtle mocha. I-if you wanted to join me, of course," he added, trying not to come off as too presumptuous.

"Coffee, at eight thirty at night?" Dave asked with a smirk.

Kurt grinned. "Well it _is_ the City That Never Sleeps, David. A lot of places around here are open until midnight or later. Or haven't you learned that yet?" he teased and Dave just grinned. Kurt decided to take that as a yes and hopped off of his stool, while Dave did the same, and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Come on. I'll lock up and we can go," said Kurt, already walking to the front door.

Dave followed, more than excited about where this night was heading. And as he watched Kurt bending over slightly to turn the lock on the door, he couldn't say Kurt's ass didn't look exceptional in those jeans. The years had definitely done him well.

_tbc._


End file.
